Sangre de Héroes
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: Algunas veces, la familia va más allá de la sangre, la carne , y la sangrecercanía. Tal vez este sea un caso especial. Y para Izuku Midoriya, incluso más.


La paz ha llegado, una paz relativa, claro está. Pero paz al fin y al cabo. All For One había desaparecido, el ejército de liberación se había convertido en pequeños grupos intrascendentes de los que se encargaba la policía y unos cuantos héroes.

Y hablando de los héroes... La profesión comenzó a perder peso en los últimos dos años, justo después de la derrota de Shigaraki, todas las organizaciones afines o similares cayeron más pronto que tarde. El sueño de muchos parecía al fin volverse realidad. El problema viene cuando sólo se piensa en una parte y no en sus consecuencias.

Los héroes se habían convertido en reliquias de una época que la gente prefería olvidar lo más pronto posible, y muchas de las agencias habían tenido que cerrar por la falta de demanda de los mismos. Algunos se convirtieron en rescatistas, bomberos o se unieron a la policía y fuerzas de autodefensa. Los héroes más grandes se mantuvieron relevantes y activos en su labor, sin embargo, disponen de una enorme cantidad de tiempo libre, por lo que pueden darse el lujo de preocuparse por banalidades. Algunos inclusive pudieron convertirse en celebridades del cine, embajadores y políticos. Los crímenes siguen muy lejos de desaparecer, pero los números llegaron a los más bajos desde la era pre-quirks. He escuchado que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los héroes sigan este rumbo. No parece descabellado.

El número de activos se ha reducido de unos 100,000. Entre los que se contaba a profesionales, pasantes y estudiantes en el punto más alto de que se registró en su momento, a una miseria de tan sólo 8,000. Profesionales y una cantidad indeterminada de asistentes. Todo esto causó qué el top actual se haya transformado enormemente desde entonces. Pocos crímenes, o situaciones que los requieran junto a una gran competencia por mantenerse relevante, hace que en un día puedas pasar de la cima al olvido.

Big three es el grupo que ocupa el puesto número uno. La tercia conformada por Lemillion, Sun Eater y Nejire-Chan, ha permanecido en ese lugar por más tiempo que nadie, por supuesto, obviando a All-Might. Son por mucho los héroes más populares desde el retiro del que se considera el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Mercancía oficial, apariciones en propaganda de todo tipo y por supuesto, la labor principal que ejercen los convierte en magnates, prácticamente. Bajo ellos está Endevor, pero no Enji Todoroki, sino su hijo, Shoto. Quién tomó el manto de su padre hace poco tiempo, bastante después de su retiro. Su aura misteriosa le hace muy popular entre las mujeres y las chicas más jovenes. Y constantemente pisándole los talones, está High Explosive. Quién prefiere mantenerse, por alguna razón, como un héroe en solitario. Todo a pesar de ser el líder de C4, el grupo compuesto por Red Riot, Alien Queen, Earphone Jack y Tape-Man. Mismo equipo que ocupa el sexto puesto. El número cuatro está ocupado por Shinketsu, un gigantesco equipo de héroes graduados de dicha escuela. Donde el miembro más destacado es Vendaval.

Deku, considerado por muchos cómo el legítimo heredero de All-Might, y por otros cómo un mero imitador sin mucho que aportar por cuenta propia, se encuentra en el top cinco. Y concentrándome en él, Deku ha encontrado una forma de sobrellevar la baja en su labor cómo justiciero de éstos días. Es el rostro visible de una de las más importantes compañías de gadgets para héroes y de las pocas que todavía de concentran por completo en ese campo. Lugar donde sus conocimientos sobre los quirks podían ser bien aprovechados, además de haber fundado también su propia academia privada de héroes. Siendo el único en el top 10 que tenía una, aunque también es por mucho la más pequeña.

Sin villanos, y por ende con menos jóvenes interesados en ser justicieros, las enormes escuelas cómo la U.A y Shinketsu fueron las primeras en cerrar, sus enormes gastos eran insostenibles en una situación como esta, una despedida poco honrosa a decir verdad, por eso las academias pequeñas y privadas se convirtieron en los salvavidas de la cultura heroica.

Muchos dicen que la época de los enmascarados ha terminado, otros dicen que es una nueva era, y la tercera opción sostiene que fue una transición natural y nadie tendría que sorprenderse por ello.

Yo me inclino por la segunda opción, no porque en verdad lo crea o quiera ser optimista al respecto. Sino porque es lo más conveniente para mí en este momento.

Mi madre ha desaparecido, y ya agoté todos lo que puedo hacer por mi cuenta. Para complicar todo, no puedo pedirle a la policía ayuda. ¿Por qué? Resulta qué mi madre es una villana, y no cualquiera; se la busca en todo el país, con las etiquetas de *Extremadamente peligrosa, *Se autoriza toda toda fuerza requerida, *Jamás confrontar en solitario* y mi favorita *Viva o muerta*. Ya puedes imaginarte mi vida. ¿No es así? No es el punto tampoco. Tengo una misión y es todo lo que me importa.

No es raro que mi madre desaparezca por mucho tiempo, pero tiene varios meses que no sé nada de ella. Ni una carta, un mensaje por parte de sus extraños amigos, mucho menos un rastro por seguir, y eso me preocupa. Quiero confiar en que estará bien, pocas personas podrían hacerle daño, y ninguna que quisiera hacerlo, está libre… hasta donde yo sé.

Sólo hay una persona en la que confió para pedir ayuda. Sin temor a exagerar y con toda seguridad, será la cosa más difícil que haré jamás o tal vez la segunda, depende de cómo resulte todo.

¿Por qué?

Simple… Él es mi héroe personal. Alguien que admiro de lejos, y a quien jamás he conocido en persona. Ha moldeado mi vida desde que nací, prácticamente. O incluso desde antes. Y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me decidí a pedir por él. Una solicitud por escrito, un forma muy común de pedir la asistencia de los héroes de hoy, pero no para una chica de trece años. Pero aquí estoy por sexto día consecutivo, y al fin está aquí. Entrando por la puerta y mirándome con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

Izuku Midoriya, por favor, se mi héroe.

* * *

**Esta es una idea nueva en la que quiero comenzar a trabajar tan pronto pueda. Si la quieren ver realizada, comenten.**


End file.
